teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mondo Gecko
Jason, aka Mondo Gecko, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He once used to be a human teenage boy who loved to skateboard alongside with his pet leopard gecko, Lars. But after being mutated by a Mutagen canister that fell from a Kraang Scout Ship, he became a humanoid mutant leopard gecko. And after being kicked out of his house by parents and having to live in the streets, he eventually meets Xever Montes, who taught him that the Turtles were not "nice" people. Once he met the Turtles and betrayed Fishface for his lies, he was later on recruited by the Mighty Mutanimals to replace Pigeon Pete's place. He wields a skateboard as his signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with Michelangelo, Casey Jones, and Fishface. Jason debuts in Meet Mondo Gecko. Backstory Jason was a born to an unknown couple and was raised in New York City. After he matured into a teenager, he got into skateboarding and eventually became a pro skateboarder. Jason claims to have a garage band known as "Savage Bliss" during his teenage-hood and even owned a pet leopard gecko of his own named Lars. But one night, Jason was skateboarding inside of an alley on a skateboard ramp he had built himself, like he usually did. But while he was skating, a canister of Mutagen fell from a Kraang Scout Ship (the one seen in The Mutation Situation that released all of the Mutagen canisters all over New York) and ended up falling on Jason. The canister broke when it fell on him, causing him to mutate into a mutant leopard gecko just like Lars. After his mutation, he was kicked out of his own house by his parents and eventually started to live in the streets on his own. Until he met Xever Montes and became an ally of his. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 3 * Meet Mondo Gecko (Debut) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Mikey's Imagination) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * Mutant Gangland * Requiem Season 5 * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * He is voiced by Robbie Rist, who voiced Michelangelo in the original 1990 TMNT film. * His shirt has a sign that says Tokay, which is a clear reference towards a gecko breed known as the Tokay Gecko. * He is the third mutant that likes the name that was given by Michelangelo. ** First being Pizza Face and the second one being Rocksteady. * He says he has his own metal band name Savage Bliss, though it is unknown if this was made up or if it is a real band. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Teenager Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Reptile Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 3 Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:The Foot Clan (1987) Enemies Category:Michelangelo's Friends Category:Former Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles (1987) Allies